Steering columns are disposed in vehicles to support the steering wheel for use by the driver. Adjustable steering columns are disposed to enable the driver to change the position of the steering wheel to enhance safe, comfortable and convenient turning of the wheel and steering of the vehicle. Raking movement and tilting movement change the angular position of the steering wheel. Telescoping movement changes the axial position of the steering wheel along the center axis of the steering column relative to the dashboard, the steering wheel moving outward or inward from the dashboard. Adjustable steering columns include locks to prevent movement of the steering wheel after the desired position of the steering wheel has been established. Such columns are also collapsible to facilitate axial movement and absorption and dissipation of energy in an extreme impact event. This absorption and dissipation of energy may be accomplished by the use of an energy absorbing device, such as an energy absorbing strap.
The use of energy absorbing straps in adjustable, collapsible steering columns requires a cost-effective means of axially constraining the steering column energy absorbing strap over a defined range of movement of the column while also preserving a wide range of adjustability, preferably as large a number of adjustment positions as possible, and more preferably an infinite number of adjustment positions. Current energy absorbing strap designs generally place the strap in a fixed location to ensure its proper function. Thus, the collapsible column members must either remain fixed with respect to their pre-collapse or pre-stroke positions or the energy absorbing strap is only engaged at a predefined position of the column members.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide adjustable, collapsible steering columns that have improved adjustability and operability over a wide range of adjustment positions.